List of Related Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Items
Here is an extremely crude list of related Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (ガチムチパンツレスリング) (Wrestling Series (レスリングシリーズ)) items (Japanese: ガチムチパンツレスリング関連項目一覧 Hepburn: Gatimuti Pantsu Resuringu Kanren Kōmoku Ichiran). This is based on the original page found on Nico Nico Pedia. The red links will have their respectful articles soon. Do not expect the pages/links found here to gain too much traffic. All Origins (すべての原点) * Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (video article) (本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング（動画記事）) Related Items (関連項目) * Aniki (兄貴) * Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (GPW) (ガチムチパンツレスリング) Character (登場人物) * Characters (ガチムチパンツレスリングの登場人物一覧) * List of Related Kazuya Items (カズヤ関連項目一覧) * List of Related TDN Kosugi Items (TDNコスギ関連項目一覧) * List of Related Dark Items (ダーク関連項目一覧) Soramimi (空耳) * Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Soramimi (ガチムチパンツレスリングの空耳) Tag (タグ) Japanese tags (日本語タグ) * Wrestling Series (レスリングシリーズ) * Forest Fairy (森の妖精) * Philosophy (哲学) * Try to beat (叩いてみた) * Chat (チャット) :: Wrestling Series video spam. * Example array (例のアレ) * Aniki Main Link (兄貴本編リンク) * Van-sama Main Link (VAN様本編リンク) * Gachimuchi Pants Ranking (ガチムチパンツランキング) * Gachiran Fierce Battle Month Link (ガチラン激戦月リンク) * Aniki's Video with Myriss (兄貴のマイリス入り動画) :: Defunct? * Gay Palace Hall of Fame Video (ゲイパレス殿堂入り動画) * Videos that right holders want to give up (権利者が権利を放棄したくなる動画) * Results found by the Japanese (日本人に見つかった結果) Overseas tags (海外タグ) * Forest Fairy (森林的妖精) * Filosofía :: Spanish dubbed Philosophy. * Philosophie :: German dubbed Philosophy. * Pretty Fast Undressing (結構速攻脱衣) Evaluation tags (評価系タグ) * Professional Fornication (プロの淫行) * Thumbnail Hoi Hoi Fried Rice (サムネホイホイチャーハン) * Title Hoi Hoi Fried Rice (タイトルホイホイチャーハン) * Shinnippori Citizen's Honor Award (新日暮里市民栄誉賞授与作品) * Ought to be evaluated (がっちり評価されるべき) * Yugamine videos to be evaluated (もっと評価されるべき歪みねぇ動画) * Expectation of Penis (期待のチンチン) * Gay Geeky Makaay (ゲイがこマカーイ) Philosophy (哲学) * Philosophy (哲学) * Adam and Adam (アダムとアダム) * Fuguura (不遇裏) * Ga Chi Muchi (我知無知) * Ass Cross (ケツ十字団) * Kaminippori (神日暮里) / Male Angel (男使) ** Sex Angel Anikiel (性天使アニキエル) * Classic (古典) / Classical Aniki (兄貴古典派) ** Wrestling Series Classical (レスリングシリーズ古典派) * Avant-garde Pants Wrestling (前衛的パンツレスリング) * Gay Siri (ゲイシリ) * Shinnipolly (シンニポリー) * Marastall (マラストール) * Yugamiaruna (歪みあるな) / Yugamikirenee (歪みきれねぇ) * Gatchiri deiisa (がっちりでいいさ) / Gachiri shiteittene!!! (がっちりしていってね！！！) * Religion vs. Philosophy (宗教vs哲学) / Philosophy vs. Religion vs. Hot Blood (哲学vs宗教vs熱血) * Infinite fried rice (無限チャーハン) * Haisuikou (排水溝) * Pentz (ペェンツ) * The Truth of the Universe (宇宙の真理) * Overall, what does it all mean... (全体的にどういうことなの…) * A man who really loves Aniki does not travel (本当に兄貴を愛してる奴は出張しない) * Aka-san (赤さん) / Aka-SUN (赤SUN) ** Ao-san (青さん) / Kuro-san (黒さん) ** Gura-san (グラさん) / Angora-san (アンゴラさん) * Sacred Tree (御神木) * Jonouchinbo (じょうのうちんぼ) * J5 (Jonouchi Terminal Illness Syndrome) (J5(城之内症候群末期症状)) * Gachi Muchi Particles (GM粒子) * The sound of the ass of Shinippori (新日暮里のケツの音) * Dark Fairy (闇の妖精) / Water Spirit (水の精霊) * Dark Dragon (ダークドン引き) * Anal School (アナル学派) * Only one god Mara (唯一神マッラー) * Erect and Escape (勃て逃げ) * Kazuya's teachings (カズヤの教え) * Nobel Prize in Philosophy (ノーベル哲学賞) * Do not hit the video, hit the ass (動画は叩くな、ケツを叩け) * Icarius Biollantius (イカリウス・ビオランティウス) * Riku no Kurione (陸のクリオネ) * Daily fried rice (日常炒飯事) * BGM for Philosophy (哲学用BGM) * Gosaku who became a crab (蟹になれた吾作) Compulsory Education (義務教育) * Compulsory Education (義務教育) * It's the first time, but not the last time. (初めてだけど最後じゃない) * 1 Herrington = 44cm (1ヘリントン=44cm) * Shinnippori (新日暮里) * Sanshin of Fairy Philosophy (妖精哲学の三信) / Livebetter ** Darashinee na (だらしねぇな) / Yugaminee na (歪みねぇな) / Shikata nai ne (仕方ないね) ** Sanshin of Fairy Philosophy Enhancement Week (妖精哲学の三信強化週間) * Gachimuchi tenmangū (ガチムチ天満宮) * World Heritage (世界遺産) / Ancient Ruins (古代遺跡) * Early Morning Aniki (早朝兄貴) / Morning Aniki (朝兄貴) / Noon Aniki (昼兄貴) / Snack Aniki (おやつ兄貴) * Evening Aniki (夕兄貴) / Night Aniki (夜兄貴) / Midnight Aniki (深夜兄貴) / All Night Aniki (徹夜兄貴) * Winter Aniki (冬兄貴) * Erotic! News (エロいっ！ニュース) / I knew it News (やっぱりなニュース) * Madoinee na (惑いねぇな) Fairy Beauty (妖精の美技) * Slap Wave Beating (波動叩き) * Dance of the Hare (野ウサギのダンス) * Physical exorcism (物理的除霊) * Kazuya dance (カズヤダンス) * Fairy Wiper (フェアリーワイパー) * Sadaoka Wave (定岡ウェーブ) ** Sadaoka Tidal Wave (定岡タイダルウェーブ) * Fairy Clock (フェアリークロック) * Fairy ♂ Shape Up (フェアリー♂シェイプアップ) * Aniki Drinking (兄貴飲み) / Taking off Aniki (兄貴脱ぎ) Fairy Secret (妖精奥義) * Fairy Lift (フェアリーリフト) * Fairy Baton Touch (フェアリーバトンタッチ) * Fairy Blast (フェアリーブラスト) * Fairy Temptation (フェアリーテンプテーション) * Fairy Poi Poi (フェアリーポイポイ) * Fairy Insert (フェアリーインサート) * Fairy Nightmare (フェアリーナイトメア) * Fairy Takeout (フェアリーテイクアウト) * Fairy Bite (フェアリーバイト) * Fairy Express (フェアリーエクスプレス) * Fairy Clutch (フェアリークラッチ) * Fairy Breeze (フェアリーそよ風) * Dark Clam Hunting (ダーク潮干狩り) * Dark Tsukiji Market (ダーク築地市場) * Dark Okuribito (ダークおくりびと) * Dark Mochi Pounding (ダーク餅つき) * Dark Frustration (ダークもたもた) * GAY♂BAR Hold (GAY♂BARホールド) * Spanking (スパンキング) * Fried rice return (チャーハン返し) * Gay Character Cooking (ゲイ紋次焼き) * Shinnippori Fuguri Twin (新日暮里フグリツイン) * Yugami break (歪みブレイク) * Biogravity (ビオグラビティ) Anime/Manga/Geight Novel (兄メ・漫画・ゲイトノベル) Attack Small Han Shōnen Jump (襲漢少年ジャンプ) * Koruto-Colt- (KORUTO-コルト-) * Billich (ビリーチ) * Seriously Teacher Takeoff (しごく先生脱～げ～) * Fried Rice King (チャーハンキング) * Sumara Dunk (スマラダンク) * Hoi Hoi Hakusho (ホイ☆ホイ☆白書) ** Seven Of Us Dig A Hole (俺たち七人で穴を掘る♂) * Anter ♂ Anter (あんたぁ♂あんたぁ) * Maragon Ball (マラゴンボール) ** Son Chahan (孫炒飯) * Zen-Gi-Oh! (前♂戯♂王) * Hokuto no Nke (北斗のンケ) Other (その他) * Nippori Nugashi-Banashi (日暮里ぬがしばなし) * Gay King Project Zeomaramer (ゲイ王計画ゼオマライマー) ** Crotch Ass System (股間連ケツシステム) * Studio Zubli (スタジオズブリ) ** Mara Tsuki Hayao Sakuhin (マラ突きハヤオ作品) * Gachimuchi Seven (交狂尻篇ガチムチセブン) * Aim for the Hips! (ヒップをねらえ!) * Deka Marako-chan (でかまら子ちゃん) * Ottoko Hametaro (おっとこハメ太郎) * Ojamara HoReMe (おじゃマラ掘れMe) ** HOIHOI-Do (HOIHOI堂) * Welcome to the N.H.G. (NHGにようこそ！) * Gaytective Conan (ゲイ探偵コカン) ** Mitame wa Otona, Asoko mo Otona (見た目は大人、アソコも大人) * Strike Gatches (ストライクガッチーズ) ** Pantsu ga Naikara Hazukashi Kunai Mon! (パンツがないから恥ずかしくないもん！) * Initial G (頭文字G) / Buttocks Shop (Hashiriya) (破尻屋(はしりや)) * Maradora! (まらドラ！) ** Horu ze Chō Horu ze (掘るぜぇ～腸掘るぜぇ～) * G-On♂ (げいおん♂) ** G-On♂♂ (げいおん♂♂) ** Kanifly (かにふらい) * Gachi☆Star (がち☆すた) ** Gay☆Star (げい☆すた) ** Yugamin (ゆがみん) / Kagami nee na (かがみねぇな) ** 100% Gay Gay Gay (100%!?ゲイゲイゲイ♂) * Getter Homo (ゲッターホモ) ** List of Getter Homo Characters (ゲッターホモの登場人物一覧) ** Shin Getter Homo - The Last Day of Straight (真ゲッターホモ ノンケ最後の日) ** Shinnippori Homo vs Neo Getter Homo (真ニッポリホモ対ネオゲッターホモ) ** Shin Getter Homo (真ゲッターホモ) ** New Getter Homo (新ゲッターホモ) * Ōkiku Hori Kabutte (おおきく掘りかぶって) * Cutie Annie (キューティーアニー) * (ゆがみけ) / (あにきけ) * (チン性器ガチンゲリオン) * (裸の淫乱術師) * (彼氏彼氏の情事) * (新日暮里高校ホスト部) * (起動妖精シリーズ) ** (起動妖精ガチダム♂♂ダブルゲイ) ** (起動妖精ガチムチSEED DESTINY) * (マランダースのバター犬) * (しゅごマラ!ぼっき!) * (スパン三世) * (睾GUN×SWORD) * (マランスフォーマアッー！) ** (マランスフォーアッー！) * (とある哲学の超精子砲-ゲイルガン-) ** (哲学サイド) * (俺の息子がこんなにナウいわけがない) * (INN-淫-) * (歪宮ホルヒの淫鬱) * (未来兄っ記) / (天野勃輝(ボッキー)) * (歪の裸インバレル) * (アッーパンパン) * (ボーイズ＆パンツアッー) * (おとこどものじかん) * (Dr.ヴァン診療所) * (＊-men) / (ハーメルコミック) * (みつほもえ) * (TDN&BILLY) * (淫者亀頭ズ(インジャタートルズ)) * (赤さんと僕) * (ファッキングパパ) * (アナル♂ロワイアル) * (ぱんぬぎ) ** (ハッテン☆マイケル) * (化ﾎﾓ語) ** (偽ﾎﾓ語) / (不埒なムスコ) * (セクロスF（※非専用）) ** (アンカ・ケー) ** (ファック・デカルチャー) * (新日暮里アッーアッー) * (CAT'S♂GAY) * (TDNカンタービレ) * (ゆるほも) TV/Movie/Book TV Stations NHGay NHGay Education TV Drama Special Effects Drama Maraeti/Other Movies/Books Game Game Genre HATTENDO Sukebre Enippori HONAMI FUCKCOM SEGAY Level-Fuck Inc. VANDAI MUSUKO Group Other Social/Sexual Activity Geography/Sex Traffic Sex Cure Education/Academic Tsuyoshi (Stronger) Industries Sports Food ANIme/Video Production Erection Company/Male Body/Rare Shop Gayno Musics Musical Instrument Genre ANIKILOID Series * Touhou Thick and Saucy Fried Rice (東方餡掛炒飯) Philosopher MAD Author Live broadcaster Article Editor Singer Performer Other Anniversary Related Videos Video Source * Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 Other External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Real World articles Category:Lists